hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Smackdown: August 8th, 2014
Match Results Segments/Brawls *(Beginning of the show) Triple H comes out. Triple H says that at Summerslam, he and Dean Ambrose will be fighting in what Ambrose calls a "Death Match." Triple H says he's not sure Ambrose is worthy, since he couldn't even retrieve the MITB briefcase when his cohort, Seth Rollins, could. Triple H then says that later in the night, Ambrose will have to prove his worth by fighting Brock Lesnar. Triple H also states that if Ambrose loses, the two will not be fighting at Summerslam. *(During/After the third match) John Morrison comes down to the ring during Fandango's match and distracts him, allowing Kofi Kingston to hit the Trouble in Paradise and win in an upset. Fandango furiously begins attacking Morrison. The two brawl outside the ring for a while, until Fandango hits Morrison outside the ring with a spinning heel kick. Fandango then climbs to the top rope and tries to hit Morrison with a diving leg drop to the outside, but Morrison avoids it. Morrison then gets up and super kicks Fandango into the ring post. *(Before the third match) As Rader is standing in the ring, he asks Mick Foley who his opponent is. Foley says it's a secret. Then, Creed comes back to the ring after an injury. Creed grabs a microphone and says it's great to be back and he's looking forward to a great match. *(After the third match) Creed grabs a microphone. He says that since he just defeated Rader, he deserves a match for Rader's Money in the Bank briefcase at Summerslam. Rader accepts, saying if he can't beat Creed he doesn't deserve a world championship match. The two then shake hands. *(After the fourth match) Mark Henry grabs a microphone. He says that he's sick of being mistreated by the WWE General Managers, and he wants a title shot. Henry then says if he doesn't get on, he'll destroy everything in his way to get one. Mick Foley then comes out and says that all four of the men in the ring will be pitted against each other at Summerslam to decide the next contender for either the United States title or the Intercontinental title. The four men then stare each other down, but Mark Henry and Big Show leave the ring afterwards. *(After the sixth match) Bray Wyatt grabs a microphone. He says that the Undertaker is not the true disciple of darkness, and that he's making the WWE Universe believe lies. Wyatt says Sister Abigail visited him in his dreams, and told him of a match where both him and Undertaker would cover the caged-in surroundings with blood and fight until the other was carried out on a stretcher. Wyatt then challenges Undertaker to a Hell in a Cell match at Summerslam. The lights then turn off for about a minute, and then they come back on the entire Wyatt Family is laid on in the ring and around ringside, with Undertaker standing by himself in the middle of the ring. Undertaker says he accepts Bray Wyatt's challenge. *(After the seventh match) After Brock Lesnar is counted out, Jacob Cass runs down the ramp and hits Lesnar with a steel chair. Cass repeatedly beats Lesnar with the chair until he can barely move. Cass then DDTs Lesnar onto the chair. Despite all of this, Lesnar slowly gets to his feet and begins fighting back. Cass eventually gives Lesnar a Stunner and super kicks him off the ramp, standing tall over him as the show ends. Major Events *Creed returns from an injury *Creed vs Rader for the MITB briefcase is announced for Summerslam *Mark Henry vs Ryback vs Big E vs Big Show for a future US/Intercontinental title shot is announced for Summerslam *Michelle McCool, Summer Rae and Mickie James debuted *Bray Wyatt vs Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match is announced for Summerslam Category:Smackdown Results Category:Smackdown